


Crash and Burn Out

by Anxiouslykitty



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Matthew death, Pain, Season 3 Finale, what we didn't see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: What we didn't see at the end of Season 3.  How did Isobel react to being told her only son had died?
Kudos: 7





	Crash and Burn Out

Carson came into the room looking as if he had seen a ghost. He was pale and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. He had none of the normal confidence with which he held himself. The lack of introduction after his entrance drew Robert’s attention. 

“Carson, what is it” Robert asked.

Robert’s question drew the attention of the rest of the room. Carson shifted uncomfortably under the observance of the others. Robert left his place at the fireplace and walked towards Carson.

“My lord, if I could have a word” Carson announced.

“Of course Carson” Robert replied, making a backward glance to Cora before following Carson out of the room.

In the hallway Carson stood still waiting for Robert to come close enough so that they could talk quietly. 

“My lordship, we’ve just had a farm boy up from the town. There’s been an automobile accident” Carson explained.

“That’s terrible,” Robert exclaimed. “Is everyone involved alright?”

“No,” Carson replied, obviously avoiding something.

“Do we know the persons involved” Robert asked.

“The farm boy says that it was Mr. Crawley who crashed his automobile,” Carson explained. “He didn’t survive.”

Robert was taken aback. He hadn’t felt this much grief since Sybil’s death. He staggered a bit before regaining his balance.

“Send someone down to the accident immediately to be sure that it is Matthew. I will not frighten the women over the word of a farm boy” Robert instructed.

Carson immediately turned and headed to the kitchen to send Alfred down to the accident site. He told him to ride the bike as fast as he could and to be sure the man who had died was actually Mr. Crawley. 

Robert returned to the room with the others where Mrs. Hughes was laying out tea. He returned to the fireplace and tried to cover his nervousness. He avoided looking at Cora or Isobel because Cora would read something was wrong and if he looked at Isobel he might break down and tell her before he got confirmation. 

“Oh my, they have you serving tea now Mrs. Hughes,” Violet exclaimed.

“No my lady, Carson is handling a situation so I hoped it would be alright with Lord and Lady Grantham if I served the tea just this once” Mrs. Hughes explained.

“Of course Mrs. Hughes” Cora announced. “I hope everything is alright.” 

Mrs. Hughes looked at Robert who gave her a discreet look that told her not to say anything. Mrs. Hughes just smiled at Cora and excused herself from the room. Robert turned towards the fireplace and watched the fire crackle and pop while the others began to pour their tea. 

Twenty minutes passed before Carson reappeared in the room looking even worse than before. Robert didn't even say anything before he followed Carson back to the hall. Cora watched as Robert left with concern.

“Carson” Robert asked once they were in the hallway.

“Alfred confirms the man was Mr. Crawley. The vehicle has flipped on top of him and they are still trying to remove it. Alfred says he is definitely deceased” Carson explained. 

Robert braced himself against the wall and looked away from Carson. His breath caught in his chest and tears formed in his eyes which he willed away. 

“Thank You Carson” Robert choked out. “Please contact Dr. Clarkson and inform him of what has happened. Tell him no one is to tell Lady Mary anything.”

Carson politely nodded and left the room. Robert did everything he could to compose himself before walking back into the room with the others. This was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. He was going to have to tell them all that Matthew was dead, but especially he would be telling Isobel that her only son was dead. 

“Gosh Robert you look quite a fright” Cora exclaimed. “What’s happened?”

He walked further into the room so that he could look at all of them. 

“I don’t know how to say this,” Robert began.

“Well you best get on with it” Violet instructed. “Before you get all of our nerves going.”

“There’s been an automobile accident. Matthew is dead” Robert announced.

The women in the room gasped and Cora sat down on the couch. Robert looked at Isobel who made no sound. She was seated on the couch next to Tom and her face was blank and her body rigid.

“Are you sure” Violet asked, looking at Isobel on the couch.

“I’m afraid so” Robert began. “Carson sent Alfred to make sure the news was true. He confirmed it was Matthew.”

Isobel suddenly stood up wobbling a bit. Violet stood and reached a hand out to grab Isobel’s elbow. Isobel stepped away towards the front door. 

“No it’s not Matthew” Isobel declared. “They’re wrong it’s not Matthew.”

Isobel began to walk out of the room heading for the front door. Cora stood and she, Violet and Robert followed Isobel. 

“Isobel” Violet called.

“No,” Isobel shouted. “It’s not Matthew. You’ll see.”

Isobel opened the front door and picked up her pace. She was clawing at the buttons to her jacket trying to remove the item. Cora picked up her pace to try to catch up to Isobel and Violet tried to keep pace. Mrs. Hughes seeing the commotion followed the small group out the door. Tom and Edith stood in the doorway watching the scene unsure of what to do.

“Isobel, I’m sorry, but it is true,” Robert said. 

Isobel stumbled on the gravel and Robert reached out to catch her elbow. She pulled her arm from his grip and stumbled again. She was still clawing desperately at her jacket and her breath was coming alarmingly fast. 

“Isobel, let's go back in the house,” Cora offered.

“No, I need to go” Isobel gasped.

Mrs. Hughes didn’t want to overstep her mark, but she could see that the family was having no luck getting Mrs. Crawley to calm down. It was terrible news and Mrs. Hughes found herself sad over it. What truly made her sad though was watching Mrs. Crawley, a usually strong woman, falling apart in the front driveway.

“Mrs. Crawley let me call around the car to take you,” Mrs. Hughes offered.

“No, I need to go” Isobel gasped.

Isobel stumbled and fell to her knees in the gravel. Mrs. Hughes was the first to get to her and Cora was shortly behind her. Robert stood back and Violet leaned heavily on her cane next to Robert. It was hard to watch her companion experience such intense pain. Cora stood helplessly over Isobel while Mrs. Hughes knelt down next to Isobel.

“Mrs. Crawley would you like me to remove your jacket” Mrs. Hughes asked calmly.

Isobel continued to claw at her jacket and Mrs. Hughes decided that she didn’t need to wait for a response. She scooted herself along the gravel until she was knee to knee with Mrs. Crawley. She quietly brushed Isobel’s hands out of the way and calmly undid the buttons of her jacket. She reached her hands up to Isobel’s shoulders and slipped the jacket slowly away and Cora reached down and helped as Mrs. Hughes helped Isobel remove her arms. Once the jacket was removed Mrs. Hughes grabbed both of Isobel’s hands and lowered them to her lap slowly.

Isobel looked into Mrs. Hughes face and her face crumpled. She took in no air as tears began to stream down her face. Isobel let out the most horrifying scream before dissolving into sobs. Her body fell forward and Mrs. Hughes wrapped her arms around Isobel. Mrs. Hughes shifted so that her knees went alongside Isobel’s so that she could hold her better. Her whole body shook with sobs. Mrs. Hughes looked up at Cora for direction of what the family wanted to do.

Violet was the first to come back to herself. She was shaky and leaning heavily on her cane, but she was clear headed. Carson had joined the group at some point and Violet turned to him.

“Carson, please call Dr. Clarkson and ask him to come over immediately,” Violet instructed. “Also have the car brought around so that Lord and Lady Grantham can be taken to break the news to Lady Mary.”

With a slight bow of his head Carson turned and returned to the house to make the arrangements. 

“Edith please get a coat for your mama” Violet instructed. 

Edith followed VIolet’s instructions and returned quickly with a jacket for Cora. The group all stood and watched helplessly as Mrs. Hughes held Isobel who was still loudly sobbing. By the time the car came around Carson had returned and was standing vigil a few feet behind Mrs. Hughes in much the same way that Robert was behind Cora who was still standing next to Isobel and Mrs. Hughes. When the car arrived Robert headed for the vehicle while Cora looked helplessly from Isobel to Violet.

“Cora, you need to go to Mary,” Violet instructed. “We’ll watch out for Isobel.”

Cora went to get in the car and drove off with Robert to do something that she had never thought she would have to do. She was sick about having to tell Mary that Matthew was dead. Though she was just as sick about leaving Isobel. They may not have always gotten along, but she knew what it was to lose a child.

When the car was away Violet turned to Tom and Edith and waved them over. Violet was the only one other than Mrs. Hughes who seemed to have any control of this situation. She knew that she would have to continue to sort things out. It would be a lie if she said it wasn’t affecting her. She had not wanted Matthew and Isobel here in the beginning, but she had grown to care for both of them. Watching Isobel breakdown so dramatically was quite unsettling.

“Carson please arrange for one of the guest room beds to be turned down and then wait for Dr. Clarkson to arrive” Violet instructed. Carson immediately dispatched to follow his orders.

“Tom, I would like you and Edith to help Isobel upstairs to the room that is being prepared” Violet instructed.

Edith stood back while Tom slowly approached Isobel and Mrs. Hughes. He squatted down next to them and placed his hand gently on Isobel’s shoulder.

“Isobel let me help you up,” Tom offered. Isobel didn’t acknowledge him at all. Tom looked helplessly at Mrs. Hughes.

“Mrs. Crawley” Mrs. Hughes whispered into Isobel’s ear. “Let us stand up now.”

When Isobel still didn’t move or stop her sobbing Tom looked at Mrs. Hughes again for instruction.

“Mr. Branson could you please place your hands under Mrs. Crawley’s arms from behind  
Mrs. Hughes requested. “We’ll both lift on my count and see if we can’t get upright.”

Mrs. Hughes changed the way she was holding Isobel so that her arms were wrapped around her underneath her arms. Without a word Isobel had adapted to the hold and her arms clung to Mrs. Hughes around her neck. Tom placed his hands rather awkwardly in both of Isobel’s armpits, careful not to pinch Mrs. Hughes' arms.

“Alright then,” Mrs. Hughes declared. “One...Two...Three…”

Both Tom and Mrs. Hughes stood pulling Isobel’s dead weight along with them. On the way up Mrs. Hughes, who was in a more difficult position, struggled to bear the weight. Edith hurried over and rather awkwardly grabbed Mrs. Hughes' waist from behind helping her to get upright bearing most of Isobel’s weight. Once they were upright Mrs. Hughes wobbled under Isobel’s weight. Edith stepped closely behind Mrs. Hughes to give her continued support.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Hughes,” Edith said. “Is this helping?”

“Oh yes thank you Lady Edith” Mrs. Hughes answered her voice strained.

“Alright Mrs. Crawley let’s get you inside” Mrs. Hughes encouraged. 

It was rather awkward at first as Isobel seemed to have no intention of releasing Mrs. Hughes. She was lost in her grief and the sobs racked her body just as they had when they had begun nearly half an hour before. Mrs. Hughes turned herself and Isobel sideways and was able, with the help of Tom and Edith, to side step herself and Isobel towards the house. Isobel’s feet dragged a little, but for the most part she moved her feet along automatically. Once inside and at the stares Mrs. Hughes looked at Tom.

“Mrs. Crawley you’ll have to let go of me now to climb the stairs” Mrs. Hughes instructed. 

Isobel still refused to comply with instructions. It was as if she was so drowned by her grief and sorrow that she couldn’t hear anyone. 

“You’ll have to pull her arms away,” Violet said to Edith. 

Mrs. Hughes looked at the Dowager with concern. She wasn’t in a place to argue, but it felt wrong to her to even be moving Mrs. Crawley in this state. Edith followed her grandmother’s instructions and grabbed both of Isobel’s arms and pried them from around Mrs. Hughes neck. When Edith got her arms almost completely away Isobel went limp and slipped out of Mrs. Hughes’ arms and crumpled on the floor.

There was a collective gasp when Isobel hit the floor. Mrs. Hughes knelt down and placed her hand gently on Isobel’s arm. Isobel curled towards Mrs. Hughes and continued her sobs. It seemed that nothing would calm her and nothing would shock her out of her tears. 

“I think I’ll have to carry her,” Tom announced.

“Are you certain you can manage” Violet asked. “Perhaps we should get one of the young men from downstairs.”

“I think Isobel would be happier the less people saw her like this and I think I can manage,” Tom replied.

Tom knelt down next to Isobel and slipped one arm under her shoulders and assured he had a firm grip. Mrs. Hughes helped pull Isobel’s legs into a position that would allow Tom to better grab them. He slipped his free arm under Isobel’s knees and Mrs. Hughes arranged Isobel’s skirt so that he had a proper grip. With a great deal of effort and a great deal of help from Mrs. Hughes and Edith, Tom was able to stand up with Isobel in his arms. Her body shook and she lay almost unresponsive in his arms. She continued to cry; sniffing and taking small gasps of air.

Edith and Mrs. Hughes flanked Tom as he climbed the stairs. It was slow going and Violet was not far behind them. Once up the stairs the group made their way to the guest room that had been prepared. Thomas was waiting outside the room to tell them which room was prepared. Once inside Tom laid Isobel gently on the bed. 

“Thank you Tom. Edith you and Tom can go now” Violet instructed.

Tom and Edith didn’t hesitate before leaving Violet and Mrs. Hughes with Isobel. Edith was a little surprised that Violet was staying with Isobel, but she wasn’t about to question it. She felt the need to lay down after the events of the day.

“We should change her out of those clothes before Dr. Clarkson gets here” Violet instructed.

“I’ll go and fetch a nightgown from her ladyship's room. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind lending one” Mrs. Hughes replied.

“Mrs. Hughes I have no desire to be rude or presumptuous, but perhaps Isobel would more appropriately fit into one of your nightgowns” Violet said.

Mrs. Hughes blushed and averted her eyes. She would never have suggested Mrs. Crawley wear one of her nightgowns, but the Dowager was right that Mrs. Crawley would more appropriately fit in one of her nightgowns than one of her ladyship's petite silk nightgowns. .

“Yes my lady, that is probably a better idea. I’ll go and get one now” Mrs. Hughes replied.

Mrs. Hughes quickly left the room. Normally she made it a rule to never run, but she didn’t want to leave the Dowager alone with Mrs. Crawley for too long. So she ran from the guest room all the way to her room and back as fast as she could. Luckily her nicest nightgown was clean. Which made for a quick grab from her room. When she returned to the guest room the Dowager was sitting on the bed next to Mrs. Crawley gently holding her hand.

“My lady” Mrs. Hughes announced herself as she returned to the room.

The Dowager quickly got up from the bed and moved away. Mrs. Hughes went over to Isobel on the bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Mrs. Crawley let's sit up so that we can get you out of these damp clothes” Mrs. Hughes instructed.

Mrs. Hughes set the nightgown down on the bed and leaned down and wrapped her arms around Mrs. Crawley. She pulled her into a seated position and helped her slip her legs off the bed. Once she was sat on the edge of the bed it was clear Isobel was no longer able to hold herself up. She was no longer sobbing but was still shaking uncontrollably. Mrs. Hughes looked at Violet.

“What do you need me to do” Violet asked hesitantly. 

“If you could come sit where I am now and just help hold her upright while I remove her clothing” Mrs. Hughes requested hesitantly.

Violet took Mrs. Hughes' place and gently placed an arm around Isobel’s waist to hold her upright. She was disturbed by the way that Isobel shook and it made it difficult to keep her upright. 

In all her years of dressing ladies Mrs. Hughes had never had to undress someone who wasn’t truly aware of what was going on. She felt slightly uncomfortable as she unbuttoned Mrs. Crawley’s blouse and removed it. Underneath she was wearing a surprisingly simple corset which Mrs. Hughes easily removed. She left the light chemise on for the moment so that she could remove Mrs. Crawley’s skirt. This proved to be more difficult because she had to unbutton the skirt while Mrs. Crawley was sitting and then use all of her strength to pull Mrs. Crawley upright. Violet very awkwardly pulled Isobel’s skirt down and it pooled at her feet.

Violet blushed horribly when Mrs. Hughes removed the chemise slip that Isobel had on leaving her naked. Violet was still having to hold her upright and she felt extremely uncomfortable touching Isobel while she was unclothed. Mrs. Hughes tried to slip the nightgown on as quickly as possible to relieve the Dowager’s embarrassment. It took a little effort on Mrs. Hughes’ part to get Isobel positioned comfortably in the bed under the covers. By the time she had her settled there was a knock on the door.

Dr. Clarkson examined Isobel and then sedated her. He and the Dowager talked privately across the room.. Mrs. Hughes sat quietly in a chair that had been pulled up next to the bed. The Dowager had asked her to sit with Mrs. Crawley even though Dr. Clarkson ensured her that it would be hours before Mrs. Crawley woke up again. She was adamant that when Isobel woke up she wouldn’t be alone.

“You can go Mrs. Hughes” Violet instructed, as she walked back from her conversation with Dr. Clarkson. “Please talk to Dr. Clarkson outside before returning to your duties.”

Mrs. Hughes rose from her chair and headed to the door. At the door she glanced back at the Dowager and Mrs. Crawley. Violet had sat in the chair she had just vacated. Violet was brushing the back of her hand lightly over Isobel’s forehead and down her cheek. Mrs. Hughes watched as Violet picked up the cloth from the bedside table and dipped it in the bowl of water that had been brought in. She gently wiped the tear stains from Isobel’s face. Mrs. Hughes felt like she was intruding and quietly slipped out of the room.

“You’ll get through this Isobel” Violet whispered. “You’re strong. You have to remember that.”

Isobel looked peaceful as she slept, but Violet feared that once she woke again there would be no peace.


End file.
